


Funny Business

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: Because I can, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Immorality, Porn with Feelings, Totally descriptive sex between two stunning middle age women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “So… are we in this together as equal partners?” Pierrette wanted to hear a confirmation that she understood what Gaby suggested, moreover, that she was really teaming up with Gaby.“Yes, equal partners,” Gaby extended her hand and as Pierrette squeezed it, the both of them were smiling at each other mischievously. “And even though I’m more interested in threatening, it might be important to switch into a role of a grieving relative in some cases. There are going to be men of different sorts, you know… including a few women,” Gaby elaborated, and as she gave Pierrette a highly daring look when adding the last bit of information, she left Pierrette standing in the middle of the room.
Relationships: Gaby/Pierrette (8 femmes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Funny Business

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone story independent of my previous two with this pairing. The title comes from a song Funny Business by Alice Merton whom I happened to be listening when writing this... smut.
> 
> Bear in mind please that the second part is very descriptive as it seems that writing erotic scenes between middle age women is my favourite occupation. Enjoy :)

Of course, Pierrette knew that Gaby was trying to sell the house and that she was living in Paris for a couple of week, but only now she learnt the exact part of the city. Looking at the party invitation, she was able to precisely picture the building in this rather quiet neighbourhood and a bolt of excitement rushed through her as he couldn’t wait to see Gaby again. It had been a month since Marcel’s death, which she didn’t think of much often, and a month since their kiss which kept surfacing in Pierrette’s mind, reminding her that the feelings she had for Gaby still weren’t going away.

She was quite surprised to see the invitation as she a bit bitterly made peace with the truth that Gaby had once again shut her out of her life, so the idea that she really wanted to see her came out of the blue. Pierrette supposed there weren’t going to be many people as the apartments in the part of the city were not that spacious and definitely didn’t resemble a mansion, however, Gaby’s intentions weren’t clear at all.

With the money she received after Marcel’s death, Pierrette could afford to live in a hotel for the time being as she wasn’t sure she wanted to stay in Paris or travel, so it was even more intriguing that Gaby must’ve tried really hard to find the particular hotel Pierrette was staying in to send the invitation. Such a thought of Gaby being annoyed by the chore, yet desperate to carry it out put a huge smile on Pierrette’s face, and puffing the cigarette, she looked again at the invitation and couldn’t deny she was positively looking for this so called party.

Although the red dress suited her well, she didn’t want to repeat herself, and thus on the day of the party, she opted for a black one. She then arrived to the building by taxi, rang, and by a foreign female voice, she was instructed to use the elevator to the third floor. The first thing that struck Pierrette odd was the absence of more cars in front of the building, and once she was beckoned to enter the apartment by this apparently new Gaby’s servant, she realized that the party had not started.

Pierrette was quick to learn that it wasn’t a trick on Gaby’s side as everything was set up for the party. There was food on the tables, bottles of wine, many places to sit down as well, but besides her and the servant whom just took off her coat, there was nobody to be seen.

“What is going on…?” she asked a bit irritably.

“Cynthia, my name is Cynthia,” the servant introduced herself. “And I believe you are Madame Pierrette. I was instructed you were going to arrive sooner than the other guests, so please, wait a moment here. I believe Madame will make her appearance right away.”

Moderately satisfied with the answer, Pierrette descended the three stairs leading from the entrance to the main room, which looked very pleasant, then saw noticed stairs up at the other side. As she was quite familiar with this kind of apartments, she could guess that this floor comprised of the main room, a kitchen, a room for the servant, and a large bathroom. The upstairs then was the place for the owner’s room, maybe a guest room, and another bathroom.

It certainly bore little to none traces of the luxury and space Gaby was used to in the countryside, but to Pierrette, the apartment posed quite a decent alternative.

“Oh, Pierrette, you’re here.”

Pierrette looked up to see Gaby leaving one of the upper rooms. As she was walking down the stairs, any thoughts regarding the fake surprise in Gaby’s voice faded away as Pierrette felt smile grazing her lips when watching Gaby, being graceful and beautiful as ever. And also arrogant and the look in her eyes condescending as ever, still Pierrette started to really anticipate what was going on here, and the fact that Gaby was also dressed in black only contributed to her curiosity.

“Despite your invitation being shocking, I couldn’t possibly refuse meeting again my dear sister-in-law,” Pierrette offered the most devilish smile she was capable of, and utterly excited to see that Gaby smirked at that instead of being annoyed. “So, what is happening here?”

“Well, I really haven’t invited you to my party by a mere accident as it wasn’t easy to find you. But… I’m… quite aware of your ability to… play with men to your own benefit,” Gaby said in a challenging way, and Pierrette wasn’t able to decide how she felt about her words, but as Gaby started to circle around her in a similar fashion Pierrette did in the mansion, she opted for learning more of Gaby’s plan, while remaining in this quite a pleasant position. “And I admit, I’m not a beginner in this matter either, therefore, I’m holding this party with people who might owe something… money or a favour to Marcel. I thought we could try to unearth these debts and try to… collect them tonight.”

“Is this out of greed, desperation, or… boredom?” Pierrette tilted her head, her eyes blazing as Gaby went around, and halted in front of her, maintaining the eyes contact.

“Having fun is a part of the plan, indeed,” Gaby smiled sweetly, yet her overall expression was extremely feral. “But as I know, vengeance is another department you’re skilful in, so it seemed only logical to me that we should… remind these people who used to work with Marcel that they owed him something. And that something… they owe it now to two resourceful women.”

“So… are we in this together as equal partners?” Pierrette wanted to hear a confirmation that she understood what Gaby suggested, moreover, that she was really teaming up with Gaby.

“Yes, equal partners,” Gaby extended her hand and as Pierrette squeezed it, the both of them were smiling at each other mischievously. “And even though I’m more interested in threatening, it might be important to switch into a role of a grieving relative in some cases. There are going to be men of different sorts, you know… including a few women,” Gaby elaborated, and as she gave Pierrette a highly daring look when adding the last bit of information, she left Pierrette standing in the middle of the room and vanished into the kitchen.

Teaming up with Gaby was one thing, but being seemingly challenged to use her charm to play with women, that was new and Pierrette suddenly felt as there was an underlying motif under this luring money from people thing. Just this quick conversation filled Pierrette with hope what might follow after the party, while both possible parts of the evening ignited the already sparkling excitement in her. She had enough money for now, yet she simply liked acting in a certain way to get what she wanted, and therefore, she anticipated the whole evening was going to be very entertaining.

Pierrette’s opinion about the upcoming conversation proved to be true as they managed to meet and greet with every single guest, while they applied various strategies to reach their goals. And they were quite successful as the both women kept informing each other during their regular meetings at the table with bottles of wine. However, pumping these utterly boring people of money wasn’t the only thing Pierrette found pleasant about the evening. She was quite used to faking attentiveness, so she was sure nobody discovered she wasn’t much paying attention to people she was talking to as her eyes kept searching for her partner in crime.

Gaby was brilliant at playing the role of a lovelorn widow, yet Pierrette never missed that vicious glint in her eyes when a wealthy businessman promised her a decent sum of money to be send to her account in the next morning. And the way Gaby then marched away, grateful and modest on the outside, but boasting about the victory on the inside, while Pierrette felt privileged to be the only one knowing Gaby was having fun. She couldn’t refrain from having a charmed smile curving her lips, watching Gaby’s prideful saunter around the room.

Actually, Pierrette had never seen her so mischievous as during the party. As if losing her husband and moving away from that obnoxiously big house granted her with desired freedom, Pierrette mused on when nodding to some Jean’s or Gerard’s story about the idea that contributing to the grieving relatives was the least he could do. She would’ve appreciated the gesture honestly hadn’t his words been preceded by Pierrette’s unsubtle readjustment of her cleavage.

“How could Marcel work with them? Either a minor threat or a piece of skin is a certain way to their wallets,” Gaby said under her breath as she was refilling her glass.

“Men are easy,” Pierrette replied, her back facing Gaby as she was ogling the guests who were yet to be confronted with their power. “Now I’m going for those two women…”

“Good luck,” Gaby murmured over her shoulder, before adding: “But excuse yourself right before eleven o’clock and head for the bathroom. Wait there until I come for you.”

Pierrette hummed in response and ventured towards the couple of mentioned women while pondering why Gaby asked to do that. For a second she valued the possibility of Gaby tricking her, but she quickly dismissed the idea as it didn’t make much sense. Gaby loved money, yet wasn’t the type to stab anyone in their back because of it.

As she approached the two women, it took Pierrette only a few minutes to estimate that one of them was here only for the booze. She was utterly disinterested in any kind of a conversation, so Pierrette quickly let her go off the hook, focusing on the other, slightly younger ginger lady whose smile seemed hopeful enough. Pierrette talked with her about Marcel, yet the topic didn’t quite display itself in the way this lady was looking at her, interest gleaming in her blue eyes as she claimed to work for Marcel as a substitute secretary for a few weeks.

“I’m not dumb. I know what you and your associate are trying to pull off here, and to be frank, I hope you’ll pump them for quite a sum,” she winked at Pierrette whom gave a surprised, but amused laugh.

“Why are you here then?” she couldn’t resist asking, in other words, she just didn’t want the conversation end here.

“Some years ago, I saw you in one of the notorious clubs… And I hoped to see you here, or at least to get a good look at your sister-in-law,” she said, and the devilish spark playing in her eyes sent shivers down Pierrette’s spine, and as she was becoming infatuated with this lovely lady, Gaby miraculously appeared at her side.

“Have you already met Madame Corinne?” Pierrette was quick to include Gaby into the conversation because it occurred quite non-coincidental for her to show up in this very moment. She’d probably heard them, Pierrette mused on with a secretive smile sent in Gaby’s way, and judging from the cold sharpness of her eyes, Pierrette assumed to be right.

The following discussion proved to be meaningless as Gaby was curt and Corrine venomous, but Pierrette was having fun of her life as Gaby was so obviously jealous, it pleased Pierrette immensely. Her hope for the evening to continue in a more private manner after the party blossomed as she kept watching Gaby in all her beauty, determined to drive a wedge between her and Corinne.

“Oh, it’s almost eleven o’clock! The time flies by when you’re having a good time, doesn’t it?” Gaby then exclaimed, casting a brief, but a rather expressive look at Pierrette.

“Exactly what I was thinking about, my dear,” she agreed enthusiastically, her eyes darting between Gaby and Corinne as she couldn’t get enough of their sudden, but certainly welcome animosity. Still, she excuse herself and in order to follow Gaby’s plan, she headed for the bathroom where she locked herself for good measure, listening intently what was going on in the main room.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she learned that Gaby really thought of everything and before anyone could figure out what Gaby and Pierrette were up to, she instructed the servant to appear at eleven o’clock and warn the guests that interior of the adjacent building was on fire. Therefore, it was strongly advised that all non-residents should abandon this very building. Upon the words, sounds of chaos were coming from the main room as people were trying to leave as quickly as possible, and in a span of a few minutes, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

Gaby was standing in the middle of the room when Pierrette emerged from the bathroom, smiling in utter satisfaction as she not only managed to stick to the plan and get some money promised from the guests, but she also made Gaby jealous and irritated.

What a day!

“I don’t remember asking you to seduce the first woman you talk to,” glared Gaby at her, but Pierrette just nonchalantly sat on the sofa, pulling a cigarette and lighting it up.

“We were merely discussing her work as a secretary and this delightful party,” she let Gaby wait for the answer, than smiling at her innocently. “Nothing else, my dear.”

“It positively seemed she was prepared to be lead to a private place,” Gaby averted her gaze, apparently vexed, yet Pierrette was capable of seeing more in it.

“It’s not my fault that it is so easy for women to fall for me,” she shrugged, staring directly at Gaby whom still refused to look at her, but then fixed her eyes on Pierrette immediately as she said: “Were you jealous?”

Gaby laughed a laugh full of fake contempt, but before she could reply, Cynthia returned, drawing the attention of both women to herself.

“Madame Corinne claims to be too distressed to travel on her own and asks you whether I’m allowed to accompany her,” Cynthia explained, looking expectantly at Gaby.

“Of course, she does,” Pierrette couldn’t refrain from commenting on the situation. “I hope you understand this isn’t going to be the only demand she makes this evening,” she added, almost grinning when Cynthia lowered her gaze, but nodded.

“Go, just go,” Gaby said in resignation. “Only remember to come back tomorrow to clean up.”

“I will, Madame, good night,” Cynthia promised, took her coat from her room, and then vanished, leaving the other two women on their own.

“Is it me, or what is happening that I keep finding women like you around me?” Gaby said towards the door, and only then turned to Pierrette who tipped the cigarette, offering Gaby a knowing smile.

“Maybe we feel drawn to you, who knows,” she said and rose to her feet. “Is there a special reason you’ve decided to keep us alone here?” she asked, approaching Gaby slowly, marvelling how the blonde woman seemed insecure for a split second.

Giving a cold stare, Gaby shrugged indifferently.

“You are free to go if it is what you want.”

This wasn’t the answer Pierrette could’ve ever been satisfied with. Halting right in front of Gaby, she took a mental note that there was a wall not far behind Gaby’s back. The idea reminded her what she was really up to, but as Gaby watched her, being all suspicious and alert, Pierrette wasn’t able to resist. She desired to know how far Gaby was willing to go, and judging from the way her pupils were already dilated, it may be very, very far.

“Well, I’d be quite disappointed if our… alliance… ended right now, and we’d just talk about the money some time later. Or even only by phone,” Pierrette remained very close to Gaby whom reluctantly stepped back to be able to look properly in Pierrette’s eyes. “It certainly wouldn’t fulfil my… hopes,” she replaced “expectations” with a more direct word, watching carefully for any changes in Gaby’s expression.

There were none, but she made another step backward as Pierrette diminished the proximity between them, not being imposing at all as both Gaby’s sides were vacant. If she had wanted, she could’ve made a single step aside, escaping Pierrette entirely, yet Gaby didn’t do anything of the sort. The blonde even put her palm upon her chest, her eyes wandering lower to Pierrette’s neck and cleavage, rendering her stance totally open to Pierrette’s further advance.

“You’re going to get lots of money, what else could you possibly hope for?” Gaby managed to say in a level voice when she recovered, yet still was rather incapable of meeting Pierrette’s gaze, her cheeks hot, mirroring the heat emerging between their bodies.

Gaby’s back nearing the wall, Pierrette began feeling quite self-confident, broaching the subject she was excited to see Gaby’s reaction to.

“I’ve hoped we may pick up where we were forced to stop… you know, in the house,” she let her eyes drop to Gaby’s lips, red and parted as she inhaled sharply, which send a bolt of arousal down Pierrette’s body, and she trembled slightly with desire for this stunning woman in front of her.

“And why should I want that?” Gaby’s voice getting weaker as her hands successfully find the solid wall behind her.

Another step forward. Another step back. Another gasp. Another knowing smile. Another gap being vanished.

“Why should I opt for you instead of men?”

Gaby’s voice lowered into a whisper as she raised her eyes, her head bumping into the wall, her arms along her body. Despite being cornered by Pierrette, she didn’t look vulnerable, just waiting, willing, wanting. Looking into her brown eyes, Pierrette’s ones gentled at the sign of anticipation, her heart throbbing, her arousal reached a level where she ached for Gaby’s touch, ached to kiss her, to give her what she obviously craved, yet wasn’t capable of asking for.

“There are several reasons, but some of them… some of them gleam in your eyes, lay in your gestures, echo in your words…” she spoke to her softly as she inched closer to Gaby’s face, breathing the same air, taking in the intimacy of the moment. “I see you desire love and passion and you want to give your body what it lusts for… And you know I can give all to you. That’s why you were jealous when I was talking to Madame Corrine,” she finished off with a twitch of her lips.

“I wasn’t…” Gaby tried to argue, tried to shake her head, but as Pierrette finally closed the distance between them, the words of protest died on her lips. The pair of brown eyes, sparkling with intense emotions, disappeared behind eyelids as Pierrette hovered above Gaby’s mouth, brushing, teasing, and smiling in satisfaction when Gaby lost her temper and lurched forward, kissing Pierrette impatiently.

The brunette woman didn’t want to refrain from smiling, yet the smile vanished from her lips as she endeavoured kissing Gaby deeply, with passion and hunger lurking underneath. Succumbing to the overwhelming need to touch Gaby, Pierrette placed her palm on the back of Gaby’s neck, tilting her head to have better access to her lips, and the meek sound Gaby let out at that, at Pierrette’s tongue slipping past her lips, it made Pierrette shiver, adding fuel to the flames that were already blazing gloriously.

Still, the whole situation was hitting Pierrette’s soul, too, as she was well-aware of Gaby’s hands, one around her neck in attempt to hold her close, while the other was partially on her neck and cheek in a gesture dangerously resembling tenderness. It was hard to curb her hunger though, and Pierrette quietly groaned at the feeling of Gaby’s body, being suddenly entirely pressed to her when Gaby was expressively showing her how much she wanted her. Seeking heat, seeking anything to touch, Pierrette’s free hand roamed, stopping at Gaby’s hip, pulling her closer, holding her, reminding what they were doing…

Despite the mutual need, Pierrette couldn’t bring herself to move things faster as she treasured Gaby too much to rush anything. She didn’t want to ruin anything fragile that might’ve been forming between them, thus she allowed to get totally lost in their kiss, displaying how thirsty they were for it and for each other, unable to stop, unable to care they were making out like crazy for minutes. And Pierrette really didn’t wish to stop at all, revelling in Gaby’s gasp when Pierrette buried her fingers in the blonde hair, revelling in Gaby’s shaky inhale, the shiver of her whole body once the other Pierrette’s hand travelled up, leaving her hip to brush her cleavage from a side.

Panting hard, Gaby withdrew from Pierrette’s lips and her hazzy eyes, ruined lipstick, and dazed expression created an irresistible look that Pierrette knew was engraved in her memory for eternity. Trying to catch her breath, she grinned at Gaby’s apparent loss of words as the blonde only stared at her, firmly holding Pierrette by her shoulders.

“You wanted this so much, didn’t you?” Pierrette didn’t avoid teasing as she loved it too much to let it go, and that brief flash of defiance in brown eyes was the best reward for it.

“You did as well,” she said, but her tone bore a very subtle edge of insecurity that simply broke Pierrette’s heart.

“Of course, I did,” Pierrette confirmed softly, her eyes going all gentle when looking at Gaby, when tracing her jaw-line with her finger. “And I still… do want you,” she revealed in the most sincere way she was capable of, hoping Gaby, indeed, wasn’t toying with her.

As Gaby gulped visibly, she nodded, while one of her hands let go off Pierrette’s shoulder, going down to take a hold of Pierrette’s hand. The pair of brown eyes looking into blue ones, quiet question in them finding its way out in a few simple words:

“Will you come with me upstairs?”

It seemed as if Pierrette’s heart missed a beat, facing the prospect of having Gaby in her arms, and despite the storm of emotions, despite the heat emerging between them, despite the answer was painfully obvious, Pierrete just had to say aloud:

“I will.”

It took her breath away to see Gaby so vulnerable, so open when she gave a little, almost happy smile as she tugged her hand, leading Pierrette to the stairs, then up, and then to her room. And even though Pierrette had hoped for this to happen, she hadn’t imagined feeling so thrilled, with butterflies fluttering in her stomach, when she was standing in Gaby’s room, having both the view at her bed and the mistress of the house herself.

As the door closed behind them, the room was plunged into darkness that Pierrette wished to scare away by switching a lamp off, yet she was patient. Still holding Gaby’s hand, she moved behind Gaby’s back, nuzzling at her hair and neck, placing a small kiss there. With her free hand, she catch the zipped of Gaby’s dress, pulling tentatively, waiting for any signs of protest, but… none came.

Pulling further, she smiled to herself as Gaby let out a quiet, shaky inhale, yet then she let out a content sigh once Pierrette followed the trail of the zipper with her palm, caressing the soft skin.

“How many women have you undressed like that?” Gaby asked, her slightly accusing as if masking curiosity that Pierrette heard in her question as well.

“I’ve undressed several women in a similar way,” ditched Pierrette the question, smiling as she completely unzipped Gaby’s dress, now circling the blonde woman around to face her, and despite the darkness, she skilfully reached the parts of the dress on Gaby’s shoulders, pulling them forward, and encouraging Gaby to free her arms of the fabric. “But never like that,” she whispered, touching Gaby’s arms where the dress was already retreating, again caressing the bare skin.

Closing the miniature gap, she kissed Gaby slowly, only nudging at her lips, holding Gaby’s hands which he brought then between them as she withdrew.

“Never like that,” she repeated, looking into Gaby’s deep brown eyes that were shining with emotions despite the lack of light, which Pierrette intentionally didn’t turn on, sensing Gaby’d feel more comfortable veiled by darkness and possibly making her relaxed so much she’d utterly drop the facade of an untouchable snob.

When Gaby yanked her hands out of Pierrette’s, the brunette experienced a brief blow of fear, yet she was quick to understand Gaby only wanted to get totally rid of her dress. Stepping out of it, she kicked the dress aside as she narrowed, took a deep breath, and then grabbed Pierrette by the back of her neck, drawing her close so she could kiss her deep and demanding. Ruffling messily Pierrette’s hair, she was kissing her like her life depended on it, while Pierrette at first held her gently by her hips, but with Gaby’s display of passion, she got considerably bolder, too.

Altering the position of her palms, she let them rest on Gaby’s ribs, and then moved them again, cupping Gaby’s breasts through her brassiere, eliciting a muffled groan from the blonde woman. Encouraged by Gaby, literally pressing into her hands, Pierrette thought of performing further advance on Gaby’s body, but Gaby’s chose the same moment for trying to unzip Pierrette’s dress.

And truth be told, she fumbled with it for several seconds before Pierrette broke the kiss, laughing softly:

“Who would think that of all people you’d be so clumsy,” she teased Gaby, however, because she wouldn’t have wanted to offend or embarrasse this gorgeous woman, she promptly turned around to give Gaby better access. “Please, try now,” he supported her with quiet, hopefully warm words.

Still, she heard a muttered “You’re impossible” behind her back, which forced another short laugh out of her lungs. In meanwhile, her mind was already concocting a plan that would make it not only easier for Gaby, but it also had a potential of catching her off guard. Therefore, once Gaby unzipped her, Pierrette took off her dress completely, but because shocking behaviour was her second nature, she straight away unclipped her brassiere, letting it slip on the ground, nestling next to their dresses.

Covering her chest with her arm at first, she sent a small smile at Gaby who was positively in awe, her eyes wide, darting between Pierrette’s face and her arm that once removed, revealed a sight Gaby couldn’t tear his eyes off. In the dim light, Pierrette was able to only guess that Gaby was blushing deeply, still she could hear how her breath got hitched in her throat, allowing Pierrette to once again savour the feeling of being openly desired by this seemingly stone-heart lady.

As Pierrette reached down to Gaby’s hand, Gaby’s attention shifted to the movement, but once Pierrette brought their hands higher, her brown eyes were fixed again on Pierrette’s chest where her hand was placed, urged to caress the sensitive skin. Gaby touching her breasts was intoxicating on its own, but the want mirroring in her eyes was disarming, and utterly stunning, rendering Pierrette helpless for a while as she was capable of mere gazing at Gaby, taking in how satisfying it was to suddenly have both of her hands on her chest, and then her mouth on her lips, kissing her hungrily.

There was need, there was heat and lust in the kiss, so Pierrette wasn’t even surprised when she managed to unclip Gaby’s brassiere as well and Gaby just shrugged it off her shoulders and arms, not paying much attention to it. Apparently, there were other ideas on her mind because once her chest was bare, she pressed her front into Pierrette’s, letting the heat of their bodies mingle, allowing the skin to touch skin, and not a single fibre of Pierrette wanted to stop that delighted moan, escaping through her lips when she felt Gaby’s breast pressing into her own.

She’d experienced this joy in the past, but not a single time the feeling was accompanied by such genuine emotions, by underlying affection she had for Gaby, and was almost sure Gaby felt for her as well. Otherwise, it would’ve been difficult to explain why Gaby was brushing gently Pierrette’s cheek while kissing her demandingly once again, and there was something inherently tender about the whole atmosphere that made Pierrette’s heart flutter.

Planting both of her palms on Gaby’s cheeks, she looked deeply in her eyes when asking:

“Shall we take this to bed?” and she painfully noticed how different this sentence was in comparison to those uttered in rooms of other women. And it seemed that Gaby saw a kind of a difference, too, her features soft, showing how touched she was, unearthing that she was emotionally invested in the act very much.

Meekly nodding, Gaby bit her lower lip, and steeping backwards, she provided Pierrette with a great view at her body, especially when she opted for turning a nightstand lamp on. She was wearing only her underwear and Pierrette’s eyes raked all over her curves, her hands itching to touch her chest, her stomach, hips, and once her eyes travelled to her lap, her mouth unmistakably watered, which wasn’t caused only by the fact that Gaby’s thighs were just perfect. Despite Gaby’s nature, she just was like a heavenly beautiful angel to Pierrette.

As she managed to slightly recompose, she grinned at Gaby because the blonde woman’s eyes were transfixed at that one quite predictable spot of Pierrette’s body, which unleashed another wave of arousal surging through Pierrette’s veins, making her eager to move things forward once again.

Still being aware it was Gaby’s first time with a woman, she didn’t wish to make the situation uncomfortable in any way, and considering Gaby’s brave move to switch on the lights, she headed to the bed, took off the blanket and only when she was covered by it, she got rid of the last piece of clothing. And to her immense delight and added wetness to her core, Gaby followed her suite by joining her in the bed and getting utterly naked.

Nothing could then stop Pierrette from lurching forward to clash their lips. Burying finger in her hair, in a matter of mere seconds, Pierrette was atop of her, Gaby hugging her around shoulders, obviously not objecting against being underneath her at all.

Sating their thirst, they kept kissing, heat forming between their horny bodies, sounds of their breathing mingling with soft moans, slowly changing into louder ones, and a groan ripped through Pierrette’s throat as she put her knee in between Gaby’s legs to gain some stability, and happened to feel how aroused the blonde woman was.

Eager to show Gaby how a woman can please a woman, she leaned her forehead on Gaby’s, while looking down at her, taking in her dilated pupils, her parted, red lips, her utterly lustful expression.

“I want you,” she said, her voice rough when closing her eyes for a brief second before she looked at Gaby again, sending her hand on a journey to the lower part of Gaby’s body, settling then on her thigh, just an inch away from the blonde curls. She meant not to touch Gaby until she’d hear her consent, but as Gaby’s hips quivered and a needy sound left her lips, she couldn’t resist slipping two fingers into the wet heat.

Biting her lower lip, she moaned at the feeling, at the fact that she was touching Gaby’s nearly in the most intimate way. Gently exploring the sweet part of Gaby’s body, she smiled down at her, looking in lust-filled eyes, asking:

“Has anybody ever tasted you?”

Just saying the words was arousing, rendering her desire to please Gaby unbearable together with Gaby’s response being a minute shake of the head. Although it might’ve meant Gaby wasn’t interested, her wide eyes gleaming with desire were saying the opposite, and Pierrette perceived it so.

“Well, that’s about to change,” she promised with a broad, mischievous smile as she left Gaby staring at her in surprise mixed with raw want, while she disappeared under the blanket. She sort of expected Gaby to say at least a word of protest, but only a shaky inhale reached her ears as she leaned against Gaby’s thigh, taking in the view at the blonde’s woman core, caressing it with her fingers.

It took only a few tentative licks until Gaby spread her legs for Pierrette, trusting her, inviting her, which didn’t escape Pierrette’s attention. Working on Gaby’s arousal, she smiled and let her hands roam and squeeze on Gaby’s perfect thighs, wandering also to her butt to bring her closer to her mouth. Despite the fact Pierrette really wasn’t doing this for the first time, nothing and nobody would have ever matched the way Gaby’s moans made her feel happy and delighted on one hand, and going crazy due to her own desire on the other.

Dripping wet for the writhing woman under her, she gave her everything she had though, focusing just on Gaby’s pleasure, licking her, sucking gently at her, adjusting her endeavours according to the sounds Gaby was producing, to the way she was squirming.

“You’re… You’re just… Jesus Christ!” she couldn’t form a comprehensible sentence, which only made Pierrette multiply her efforts and she was properly eating her out and as she let one of her fingers slide into her, waiting her an approval, Gaby gave her one: “Yes! Yes… fuck… do it!”

Shivering with lust, Pierrette not only couldn’t deny Gaby what she so uncharacteristically demanded, she also pulled the blanket aside because the need to see Gaby in a state of high arousal was irresistible.

Gripping on the sheets, blonde hair dishevelled, her bosom heaving, and Pierrette still thought Gaby looked like an angel, though a debauched one, she smiled to herself when doubling her endevours, giving Gaby what she wanted. As her moans were getting needier and needier, Pierrette knew Gaby was getting close, and then Gaby did something Pierrette wasn’t really anticipating – she throw herself up, and braced on her elbows she looked down at Pierrette, working hard between her legs.

Somehow it gave Pierrette even more thrill as it fitted Gaby’s nature when it came to that, observing her, looking literally down at her, and Pierrette couldn’t stop from gazing at her while she kept sucking at her and fucking her hard. Gaby must’ve known what she was doing to Pierrette just by her stare, because when letting out another moan, she maintained their eye contact and reached down, burying her fingers in Pierrette’s hair.

“You look perfect like that,” she managed to say, allowing her hips to grind a bit against Pierrette, and then she let her head fall back, baring her neck as another low groan echoed in the room, while she also grabbed Pierrette’s free hand, squeezing it tightly.

 _She’s impossible_ , Pierrette mused as it was utterly clear that Gaby mustered enough self-control only to give her that arrogant stare, to say those words making Pierrette desperate to have a third hand… Gaby knew very well what she was doing to her, but it was mutual as Pierrette sensed Gaby was close once again, her moans changing into short pants, her hips uncontrollably quivering, so Pierrette focused of sucking on her clit, while persuading her tired hand to keep sliding into the heat of her core.

Clutching on her hair and holding Pierrette’s hand tight, Gaby’s hips canted underneath Pierrette, her breath ragged as her body tensed up, and Pierrette walked her through the orgasm with unrelenting attention given to her arousal, ceasing then to gentle licks that weren’t necessary, yet Pierrette was enjoying herself and didn’t mind spending more time between Gaby’s legs at all.

In the end, she left the spot, moving up to lay next to Gaby, smiling at her because it was impossible not to. She was beautiful with her utterly fucked-out expression, and Pierrette opted for removing one of the blonde bangs away from Gaby’s face, which persuaded Gaby to turn her head, searching for Pierrette’s blue eyes, while the brown ones were sated, grateful, slightly shocked, and cheerful a lot.

“Sometimes full of venom, sometimes full of wonder…” she said quietly, her eyes dropping to Pierrette’s wet mouth as she raised her hand, brushing her thumb against Pierrette’s lower lip.

Pierrette wasn’t sure whether Gaby’d ever performed a more tender gesture than this one for Pierrette’s eyes softened at that, her smile touched. They shared the tender moment until Gaby moved her leg, intentionally putting it in between Pierrette’s, her knee almost touching the wet heat.

There was a challenge in Gaby’s eyes and a devilish smile was tugging at her lips before her took Pierrette by the back of her neck, gently pulling her into a slow kiss. Being horny due to Gaby as she was, Pierrette not only kissed her back, but aslo accepted her offer, descending on Gaby’s thigh to get at least some friction to her aching core.

A surprised moan ripped through her throat as Gaby’s hand trailed the curve of her back and butt, squeezing firm enough to force her to literally grind against her thigh and arousal surged through Pierrette, letting her wonder if this really was Gaby’s first time with a woman. Kissing her deeply, Gaby was currently in control, but it didn’t last as she ended the kiss with a soft peck, withdrawing with an almost apologetic look.

At that time, Pierrette noticed Gaby’s other hand was now resting on her hip, and it brought a pleased smile to her face.

“I can… I can try, but…” Gaby bit her lower lip, suddenly insecure, suddenly their roles reserving once more as her look wandered lower, hunger gleaming in her eyes once settling on the view of Pierrette’s core leaving a wet trace on her own thigh.

“You look so beautiful when you doubt whether you can please me,” Pierrette whispered, touched by Gaby’s hesitation, and thus she took her hand, and watching intently the awe appearing in Gaby’s eyes, she pressed her fingers between her legs, instructing: “Just rub the spot in circles… It will do for now.”

Nodding, Gaby kept staring at her fingers diving into the wet heat, and Pierrette found it enthralling that Gaby simply couldn’t tear her gaze away from the intimate touch, from her brown curls, and it was one of the most erotic things she had ever witnessed.

A content sigh slipped through her lips when Gaby set a slow tempo, giving her the firm, perfect rubs she needed so much, and she leaned her forehead against Gaby’s temple, following Gaby’s look for a moment. With a series of quiet moans, Gaby understood to speed up the pace, luring another, lower groan from Pierrette whom gripped on her shoulder, her other palm placed on Gaby’s neck, caressing, savouring she was allowed just touch this gorgeous woman next to her…

…and this gorgeous woman who couldn’t get enough of her beside driving Pierrette closer and closer only by the said ministrations, Gaby also brought her hand to Pierrette’s chest. From the awkward angle she couldn’t do much, but at least she gently cupped her breast, trying to please her with brushing her nipple, which sent Pierrette into a spiral of ecstasy. She was shaking in pleasure, moaning in bliss, and in the end, she placed a tired kiss on Gaby’s temple before she searched for Gaby’s lips to engage them in a long, languid kiss through which she tried to convey how much this moment meant to her.

And Gaby didn’t budge, kissing Pierrette with the same urgency, while brushing her cheek with her thumb. Her body sated, still Pierrette’s heart ached for Gaby and she yearned to know the answers, she yearned to hear them, but at that very moment, she couldn’t do more than ask: “Can I stay the night?”

“Yes… please,” Gaby’s tone ringed with emotions as she was looking right into Pierrette’s eyes. “Stay with me. As long as you want to.”

Darting from one brown depth to the other one, Pierrette couldn’t decipher a single sign of dishonesty as happiness erupted within her soul.

“I’d love to stay with you, beautiful…” she whispered, her eyes soft and tender when taking Gaby’s hand in her, bringing it to her lips, which made Gaby smile as well.

“Sometimes full of venom, sometime full of wonder… and sometimes full of love,” Gaby said equally quietly, her eyes being warm and brimming with affection he held hidden for Pierrette for so long. Her face relaxed, smiling tenderly at Pierrette who was struggling to believe that this reserved aristocrat opened up in front of her eyes, watching her with adoration written in every feature of her face.


End file.
